The invention relates to a cleaning cloth for household and industrial use which consists of a soft, resilient needled nonwoven fabric having an imprint of rubber strips surmounting its top surface in the manner of relief.
A cleaning cloth of this type is described in German design patent 76 19 792. There, however, both sides are provided with an imprint of relieflike structure, which means that the cleaning cloth has only limited uses.